Hunter and Prey
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Love doesn't always have to make sense. A series of prompts for SkulkerxDanny. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: malexmale, slash, lesbians, moronic ghosts**

1. *Weekly*

Hunting the ghost boy had become an almost weekly thing, it accrued so offend that when he didn't show up for two weeks, the whelp has actually come looking for him. The hunter couldn't understand why it made him so happy the boy cared.

2. *Advance*

Skulker wanted to advance his relationship with the Ghos--Danny, beyond that of hunter and prey, but knew the younger ghost would never accept it.

3. *Info*

"To much info!"

"Come on Danny, it's not that bad. All I said was, Skulker's suit is hooked directly into his body so he feel "everything"".

"Stop it!"

Danny filed the information for a later date, telling himself that it was just for ghost hunting, not any personal reason.

4. *Tomorrow*

Sometimes Danny wished tomorrow would never come, because that would mean waking up form his dreams of a certain flame headed hunter.

5. *Corn*

"The Corn Ghost? Are you freaking kidding me?" Danny yelled seeing the living cob of corn.

"It's a distraction," a cold metal arm, around his throat pressed him against a hard male body.

"It's a ridiculous distraction", the younger ghost relaxed slightly into the hold

"I realize this, but he's the only ghost I could find", the metal suited ghost smiled, feeling the boy relax.

"So I heard Ember left you for Spectra, tuft break"

"Why do you care?"

"I just do"

6. *Approaching*

They both knew it had been approaching for along time, the talk. They couldn't pretend they were good together anymore, they were better as friends. Besides Sam could see how her ex-boyfriend looked at a flame headed ghost

7. *Attachment*

Even before he had died he hadn't had many attachments. Now he had even less, Ember was just a way to release stress, Vlad only his employer. But with these new feelings raising for a certain half-ghost, he wouldn't mind having another.

8. *Wear*

At first Danny had been against Sam changing his ghost form's wear, making it two pieces instead of one and adding goggles, but after seeing Skulker's very interesting reaction he decide to keep it.

9. *Parallel*

Danny was fascinated by the idea there could be parallel worlds out there, including one were he had managed to tell Skulker how he felt already.

10. *Effect*

He never meant for anyone else to find out, but the effect of being held against that hard metal body for even a few minutes was some very…sexy dreams. Those dreams had been so intents that he talked in his sleep through out them.

So when Jazz came into talk to him about something she had very heard he moan something to the effect of, "Oh god Skulker"

A\N:

There is not enough of this pairing out there.

Weekly- XD Danny missed you Skulker!

Advance- No comment

Info- My personal opinion on how Skulker can have sex, also Trucker knows this because his PDA was attached to Skulker for awhile. Also I am a total pervert

Tomorrow- The first solid hint Danny likes Skulker

Corn- I blame the internet, also Hate Skulker/Ember, Ember/Spectra is now my favorite lesbian crack pairing.

Approaching- Hate Danny/Sam, the hate it. And Sam knows what's gonna on, even if Danny doesn't.

Attachment- Again hate Ember/Skulker

Wear- Sam's trying to get Danny laid! Also I like goggles on Danny and it seems Skulker does to.

Parallel- No comment

Effect- Jazz is now officially freaked out.


	2. Chapter 2

11. *Transform*

It was amazing how quickly a regular fight transform into a heat kiss. Danny was pressed up against a wall Skulker's lips (surprisingly warm) on his. The ghost boy was partially purring, form happiness.

The hunter pulled away, if he had been human he would have been blushing.

"I…" the metal suited ghost couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh shut up and kiss me"

Skulker chuckled and compiled, not used to this side of his prey.

12. *Greed*

"Danny, I understand your hormones are out of control and--"

"He kissed me"

"He's a greedy self-centered--"

"I know"

"Then how can you feel what you feel!"

"I don't know! How can you get cuddle with the guy who beat the crap out of your brother for years?!"

"Kwan's different now, and Dash beat you up more"

"Just don't tell mom and dad OK?"

13. *Essential*

It was essential Vlad never found out about his new…relationship with the Ghost-Boy, because Clockwork only knows what his employer would do with that information.

14. *Malfunction*

"What's your malfunction?!" Ember yelled at her former boyfriend, "Kissing the GHOST BOY?!"

"What's it to you? May I remind you, You left me for Spectra", the male ghost fiddled with his arm.

"At least she's not a hero!"

"No she's just a vain bitch, you two are perfect for each other", he grimaced, if Ember knew then Spectra knew and if the bitch knew, the whole ghost zone knew. His hope of keeping the relationship hidden was shattered.

15. *Explosive*

He knew the younger ghost's reaction to their relationship coming to light would be explosive, and he was right.

"How?!"

Skulker was seated on the same bed he had broken many times, watching Danny pace back and forth.

"Someone saw us"

"Who?!"

"I'm not sure, but I will take care of it", he grabbed the burnet by the hands, stopping the pacing.

"I--", warm metal lips over his stop the words.

"I will take care of this"

"M'kay"

Skulker wanted to laugh at how a simple kiss could dissolve the All Powerful Danny Phantom to jelly.

16. *Thesis*

"No Jazz, you can not use my relationship for your thesis"

17. *Part*

In the weeks when their relationship was still developing, he would ask himself, Was it Skulker, he wanted or the fact Skulker could accept both parts of his life?

18. *Overlap*

They both tried so hard to stop the personal and professional form overlaping.

19. *Stick*

Arms wrapped around his neck, his around that waist, flesh pressed against metal. The prefect moment. Then,

"Is the a stick in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

20. *Zone*

"So you've been going into the ghost zone a lot", Sam mentioned offhandedly.

Danny nearly spit out his soda, "Ah…yeah…"

"Is there any reason for that?", the Goth gave him an evil smile.

In that instant he knew she knew. Maybe not who, but knew enough. Danny blushed and stuttered.

"I'll tell you later, OK?"

A\N: ON A ROLL! This happens after Phantom Planet, but Vlad never went into space and Tucker's not mayor, cause that's stupid.

Transform- And now we're getting somewhere!

Greed- Jazz/Kwan = Cute. Also Jazz stop it Danny's semi-happy!

Essential- What would Vlad do?

Malfunction- Well …The cat's out of the bag now! Also this and Transform was form the original Chapter 2, this is the second draft. Most of the first is now Chapter 3.

Explosive- Pissy!Danny. Don't worry Danny you have Skulker to beat the crap out of who ever leaked your secret…It was totally the Box Ghost.

Thesis- So Jazz accepts the…thing they have going on and I think Danny wishes she didn't. She's proably doing a paper and abusive relationships.

Part- I had to, honestly I think that's why he wanted Sam because she accepted him as Fenton and Phantom.

Overlap- No comment

Stick- For those of you that know be you know I am a giant pervert so Danny's a pervert.

Zone- Again, Sam knows what's gonna on, Tucker has no idea though.


	3. Chapter 3

21.*Exam*

Skulker sat up against a tree on his island, Danny curled up beside him. The black hair teen was telling his boyfriend about his evil future self.

"So it all started because you cheated on an exam?"

"The C.A.T. exam very important"

"That's the worse villain origin story I've ever heard"

"I didn't even get to the part about Skull-Tech"

"I do not want to know"

22. *Ticket*

Danny wasn't sure how his boyfriend was going to pull off this one. The hunter hadn't given the half ghost clues, just told the younger to buy two tickets to the new horror movie. So there he was standing in front of the movie theatre feeling a little stood up.

Foot steps behind Danny made him stiffen a little. An arm wrapped around his waist pulling him towards a hard muscled male body.

"Waiting for someone?"

Danny smiled it was Skulker, "My boyfriend, but I don't think he's coming"

"Well that's to bad, a gorgeous boy like your self should never be alone on a Saturday night", the hand stroked his stomach.

For the first time Danny noticed that the arm was tan and tattooed with a tribal pattern.

"How…?" he turned and looked up into bright green eyes, the face surrounding them was tanned and very human, "Jesus"

"Something Technus and I have been working on, a more human version of my suit"

"And the tattoos?" Danny traced the inked lines with his finger.

"I had them when I was alive"

"Hmm, so are we going to watch this movie or what?"

"We are indeed"

23. *Wizard*

Skulker found it hilarious that Danny was scared of the Wizard of Oz, the ghost boy insisted it was because the flying monkeys were creepy.

24. *Click*

Click. Click. Click.

Skulker tapped his fingers against his metal middle creating a loud clicking. He was waiting for something to happen. Danny to come and visit. For Walker to post another bounty. Anything! He was bored, not to mention frustrated.

When Danny floated on to the island two hours he was admittedly tackled and pined to the ground. Metal lips attacked his neck.

"Little lonely, were we?"

Skulker only growled in reply and continued to give his boyfriend's neck attention.

25. *Failing*

All his life he was only good at two things, mechanics and hunting. To him it seemed he failed at everything else, all other parts of his life fell down around him. Nothing mattered, all he could do was hunt. Having a real caring relationship seemed out of the question…a year ago. The hunter smiled at the younger black haired boy curled up beside him, sleeping soundly. Maybe there could be more to life then hunting.

26. *Death*

"Um, Skulker…"

"What Danny?"

"How did you die?"

"My death? That's something I haven't thought about in a long time…I was killed in a hunting accident, by someone I considered a friend…"

"I'm sorry"

"No need to be, it was a long time ago, and the stupid bastard's dead now anyways"

27. *Dynamic*

"Jazz wants to write a paper on us", Danny mentioned offhand one day.

"Why would she want to do a thing like that?" Skulker was chaining the Box Ghost to his rack. He had found out the ghost had revaled his and Danny's relationship to the rest of the ghost zone.

"She finds our couple dynamic interesting. What are you going to do with him?"

"I was thinking I would shred his precious boxes in front of him", the larger ghost picked up a box form the pile beside him and begain to shred. "What did you tell her?"

"That she could not do it, because the assignment was on abusive relationships"

28. * Fresh*

His mouth tasted so fresh, like always. He chewed a lot of mint gum. The ki-teen, was practical addicted to it, but that was fair, he was addicted to that goddamn gum chewing ghost ki-teen.

29. *Exchange*

Just because they weren't enemies anymore didn't mean they stopped trading blows and words. They spared weekly, although the fights usually ended with Skulker on top of Danny, grinning that insanely sexy grin.

30. * Milk*

"Danny, sweet heart", Maddie walked into the kitchen, Danny had been acting different lately and she thought she might know why, "You know your father and I will love you no matter what right? After the Ghost ordeal there's nothing we can't accept"

"I know mom", Danny poured himself a glass of milk.

"So if there's anything you'd like to tell me…about anyone boys you may be dating…"

The black haired teen spit his milk out all over himself, "What did Jazz tell you?"

"No dear, I've been thinking it for a while now, your sister just happens to think the same thing"

A\N:

Exam- Nobody wants to hear about Skul-Tech.

Ticket- I just think Skulker would be Hispanic, or at least have darker skin. There's a poll on my profile for what Skulker's human name should be, so VOTE!

Wizard- Flying monkeys = creepy

Click- Horny!Skulker

Failing- Angst, and fluff

Death- My theory on how Skulker died and cursing!

Dynamic- Danny just can't let that paper go, and the Box Ghost's getting what he deserves

Fresh- No comment

Exchange- Skulker stop teasing!

Milk- …Spiting milk everywhere is funny

_**Plug for a awesome Skulker/Danny story, ****Wanting**__** by inuyashaxkagome321. Go read it, it is awesome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Skulker: This is ridiculous

Sphinx: I need my readers opinion on this!

Danny: You mean those three readers?

Sphinx: Their the only ones who review! Another people read it!

Skulker: You keep telling yourself that

Sphinx: Shut the hell up

Skulker: Language

Sphinx: Look for furture chapters of Hunter and Prey I hope to do some AU stuff, including some animal chapters, now I have no clue what to make some characters. The ones that already have an animal are: -Danny

- Vlad

- Skulker

- Jazz

- Tucker

- Sam

Skulker: So send in your suggestions by review or PM

Danny: Please?


End file.
